<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They'll grow into it? by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120021">They'll grow into it?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Mafiosos Roman and Remus are being trained to take over a criminal empire.  Their lessons include torture etiquette, discreet embezzling, and spotting potential rats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They'll grow into it?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m not a bad person,” he says, easy and conversationally.  “No no, don’t look at them, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins are in the corner, guarded on either side by stern looking security with guns.  They still have their school uniforms on, and Roman looks solemnly determined to face this as his duty.  Remus, on the other hand, is absolutely alight with enthusiasm at the state of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the twisty one do?” he asks, standing on tiptoe to peer at an intimidating array of implements on a tray.  “Does it rip his guts out?  Can guts be ripped out?  Intestines are long and noodley, we learned about it during the stages of digestion.  If we had a really big fork, do you think that we could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus!” Patton scolds, giving an ironically apologetic smile to the now terrified man tied to the chair.  “That’s not a nice thing to suggest.  What have I told you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looks at where his shoe is scuffing the floor repentantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We start off nice, in case they cooperate on their own,” he recites.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good.  We can always torture the rest out of them later if they seem reluctant.  And no, this one is used for taking out teeth.  Don’t kids say just the darndest things?” Patton chuffs, and picks up something that glows an iron hot red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you some questions.  But don’t worry; If you cooperate this’ll be over in a jiffy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus, you have to remember, we do these things for business.  If we went around hurting people for the heck of it, that would be wrong,” Patton lectures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention greatly increase our chances of getting caught,” Logan adds from where he’s forging something.  Logan is in charge of the books, and keeps such good track that the twins once got caught taking ten dollars for sweet money.  Neither of them are too keen on the idea of consequences after that experience, and are both quickly becoming masters of not getting caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why isn’t Janus doing that?” Roman asks, and next to him Remus snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kidnapped or killed, just like that, you’d make it so easy,” not-actually-Logan says with Janus’ voice.  “Not only was I doing something that didn’t fall into Logan’s purview, but I also only put one layer of makeup and am in the wrong tie.  We’ve talked about disguises.  You’ve both managed to disappoint today- Maybe tomorrow you’ll fare better.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>